


Can I try something Thor?

by LittleCabin



Series: Thorki fluff [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Embarrassed!Thor, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Mischief!Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleCabin/pseuds/LittleCabin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Loki uses his brother to work on his magic with, and more then once it goes wrong.<br/>Loki has to admit though, that he doesn't feel TOO guilty when it does...<br/>And sometimes, he just plainly does it do annoy Thor, because that's what you do when you love someone, you embarrass them. Though maybe not in front of the entire people, including the all father...<br/>But Loki is mischievous he can't help it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I try something Thor?

**Author's Note:**

> I used to have this on fanfiction.net like a few years ago,  
> so it's a bit old, back when I was obsessed with writing fluff!!  
> I haven't read through it to thoroughly, so excuse any mistakes, they are all my own!  
> Enjoy my Thorki fluff<3

Thor was resting in his chambers, when his younger brother lightly knocked on the door. "What is it little brother, something I can help you with?" Thor asked calmly as his twelve year old brother stepped into the room. "Well, only if you please so… I read something in a book, and I'd really like to try it. But I need someone's assistance." He said and walked further into his older brother's room, he kept looking around with a nervous glimpse in his eyes. "Sure Loki, if it doesn't involve something painful." Thor trusted that his brother wouldn't put him in danger, but yet the fear of getting his fingers burned was always there whenever his brother wanted to 'try' something. "No, it doesn't really involve you at all…you don't have to do anything, just stand there." Loki's green eyes sparkled into low lights that filled Thor's room. Who could say no to someone as beautiful as Loki, Thor sure couldn't.

Though had Thor known earlier what Loki was going to attempt, he would have thought the situation through a bit more. "Stand utterly still." Loki whispered before he closed his eyes and raised a hand before himself and in the direction of his elder family member. Thor stood as still as his body would allow him, even his breathing slowed down into a steady pace. Thor's eyes were locked on Loki's face, his skin would always light up in the dark, he was so pale that even the whitest pearl would seem dirty in his presence. Thor shivered lightly as he felt something change around him, he couldn't tell what it was so he suddenly got worried. "Loki, what are you doing?" Loki didn't respond, his brows just moved into a very concentrated manner. Suddenly Thor felt chills going down his back, something was pouring down his body, when Thor turned his face down he noticed a pile of dust growing around him. "What in all of Åsgard is going on!" he jumped aside, but the dust followed him and kept flowing down his body. When Thor looking into the mirror behind his brother, he found out what the dust was… it was his clothes. "Loki!" he exclaimed and scared his brother out of the trance. "It worked!" he yelled happily. "Exactly what worked!?" he yelled back, feeling used by his brother to preform experimental magic. "Turning fabric into dust. dissolving it! I have wanted to try it for such a long time!" Thor sighed.

Loki washed the dust out the window with his magical energy. "Couldn't you have used one of mothers' curtains!" Thor asked, feeling slightly annoyed. "I feel much stronger when I can try it with you, Thor." His little brother mumbled and looked guilty. As Thor turned away from his brother, feeling some guilt due to his harsh voice towards Loki, he heard Loki giggle. "What?" Thor asked and looked over his shoulder as he bent down to pick up a shirt that he had lying around on the floor. Loki's expression changed from giggling to a kind of frown of embarrassment. "Your ass… it's…. naked." Loki was turning more and more red. "Huh!" Thor looked back into the mirror and saw that half of his underwear had fallen off. "Really!?" he complained and covered himself with the shirt. "I'm sorry brother, I didn't know it worked that quickly." Loki turned away from him as Thor started finding new clothes. "Don't worry, I'll just find some new clothes and we'll go eat supper."

"Thor, Loki are you in there, I can hear you!" it's Sif knocking at the door, the door wasn't locked, so under her violent knocking it flew open. Thor jumped around and blushed deeply as Sif chocked on air and turned away. "I am so sorry, I didn't know you weren't dressed!" Loki suddenly feared for his life as his brother sent him angry glares. "I needed to change, my brother must have forgotten to lock the door as he entered." Thor explained. Loki nodded eagerly. "Sure… I'll go now." Sif shut the door behind herself and left the two shocked boys to themselves. "You were to undress me, and you didn't lock the door?!" Thor screamed in fury. "I..I…" Loki looked away, but his face didn't show guilt… He was laughing. "What amuses you brother?" Thor asked. "Wouldn't it have been great if she had walked in when you were standing with your ass in the air?" Thor had to laugh with his brother, that would have been fun, in a disturbing way.

Thor was getting ready to celebrate his victory against the frost giants, he was attaching his royal, red cape when his brother knocked on the door to his chambers. "Come in, Loki, what brings you here?" Thor looked at his brother, already dressed up in his golden armor and mighty green cape. "There is something I want to try" he said, Thor rolled his eyes and looked at his brother through the mirror. "If you are going to turn my clothes into dust, then you can forget it." Thor joked, the incident that had happened three years ago still stuck to their minds. "Oh no brother, I wouldn't give anyone the joy of seeing your ass as you walk up to our father." Loki smiled and helped his elder brother to adjust his cape. "Can't it wait?" Thor asked, he saw his brothers arms correct his cape with a gentle movement. "It'll only take a second, and if I am able to complete it, it will only take me a second to turn back." He smiled as he picked up the end of his cape and placed it over the back of Thor's cape. "What are you trying to do?" Thor asked, his brother smiled one of his playful smiles. "You'll see." He answered with an undertone of mischief. Thor sighed, he had a feeling something bad was going to happen. His fifteen year old brother would always get into trouble, and as he was the older one at the age of nineteen, he had to sort it out most of the time. "Thor, you need to come! You're already late." It was Sif at the door. "Oh, then I don't have time." Loki let his cape fall to the floor, and corrected Thor's one.

"Nice." Sif commented as Thor walked passed her, Loki laughed heartily and ran after his brother. What Thor didn't know was that Loki had in fact had time for his trick, he had even finished it. Thor walked proudly down the aisle, he could hear giggles from the people he passed… But since he was clueless he figured it was nothing. He looked over his shoulder, to find his brother smiling in support to him. Thor walked up the steps to stand beside his father, Odin the allfather welcomed his firstborn son home again, and turned him around to face the people. "What's this, some kind of a joke?" Thor looked confused over to his father who had spoken. "What is that you speak of, father?" Thor asked, Odin studied his cape. "You have your brother's name written all over your back, in green." Odin said and let go. Thor looked over to the place where his brother was supposed to be standing… But the God of Mischief was long gone.

"Loki!" Thor stormed into his brothers room, and found him reading a book. Loki was resting in his bed and looked up from the pages. "What is it Thor, not enjoying your party?" Loki asked, smiling ever so sweetly. "You have written your name on the back of my cape?" Thor asked with anger in his voice. "Why would I do such a thing?" he asked, but the laughter in his eyes was far too obvious. "I had a hard time explaining to our father why in the darkest of Jotunheim I had your name on my back!"  
Loki laughed as he got out of bed, he didn't answer the question Thor had asked him. "Forgive me my brother, it wasn't meant to get you into trouble…" Loki smiled to his brother before he rested his hand on Thor's back and mumbled some words silently. "There you go, my name is now gone." He said and hugged Thor lightly. "Are you angry with me?" he asked the man before him. "No Loki, I can't be angry at you." Thor turned around and hugged his brother gently. "But sometimes you do frustrate me, these tricks are harmless now… Just make sure it stays that way." Thor warned his brother and kissed him goodnight. A stronger bond was forming between the brothers.

Thor had finally gone to bed after a long day of matters that needed to be attended. Thor felt his skin still being heated from the training he had gone through before he called it a night. A low knock on the door told Thor that his brother still hadn't gone to bed. "You may enter, brother." Loki tiptoed into the room, he smiled warmly to his brother. "How are you feeling, you sure look tired" Loki asked his brother as he sat down on the edge of Thor's bed. "I feel fine, exhausted… But fine." Thor smiled up to his little brother. Loki had turned nineteen only days ago, and he was more beautiful than ever. In Thor's head Loki was everything beauty stood for, all their lives Thor and Loki had been reminded that no one was perfect… But Thor had to strongly disagree, for there was nothing about Loki that wasn't perfection.

"You have become so grown Loki, sometimes I feel like I haven't had enough time with you." Thor said and pulled Loki into his embrace. "Thor, there is still time… much time, we have more time left then what we have lived, you know that." Loki smiled and curled up beside his brother. Thor hummed a low answer before he kissed Loki's half long hair. "Can I try something, Thor?" Loki asked his brother, his voice was filled with a sadness Thor couldn't understand. "Of course brother, when have I not let you try anything? You have turned my clothes into dust, and you have written your name on my cape." Loki laughed lightly with his brother. "Just close your eyes and relax." Loki said, Thor did as he was told and rested his head down on the pillow. Loki sat up and climbed on top of Thor, with one leg on each side of Thor's hips. "Brother?" Thor opened his eyes and studied Loki carefully. "Close your eyes!" Loki complained and laid a finger over each of Thor's eyes and closed the lids himself. "Sorry." Thor cleared his airways and relaxed again.

"Can you feel anything?" Loki asked silently after a while. Thor opened his eyes and saw into his brothers palm. "Nothing." Loki sighed and removed his hand from above Thor's face. "Close your eyes, I want to try again." Loki said stubborn as he was. "Try what, little brother?" Thor asked and smiled, but he had already closed his eyes. This time he felt Loki's hand rest on his chest, above his heart. A small warm feeling streamed from Loki's hand an on to Thor's skin. "What are you doing Loki?" when Thor opened his eyes and looked up at his brother, he saw tears falling down Loki's face. "Darling, what is it?" Thor sat up in such way the he got Loki in his lap. "I was trying to make you love me more." Loki confessed as tears ran down his pearly cheeks. "But Loki, I already Love you as much as my heart is capable of." Thor confessed back to his brother and kissed his soft, filled lips. Loki's heart stopped in his chest as Thor pulled Loki into his arms and kissed him with all the love he had in himself.

Even the day Thor was crowned king of Åsgard, did he share his love only with Loki who stood smiling at his side. Loki did no longer sneak into his brother's room to ask if he could try something. He walked in with confidence, as the room now what theirs. And trust me, Loki did try a lot of things on his brother, not once did Thor get angry… slightly annoyed though, when Loki accidentally burned of Thor's beard and half of his eyebrow. But even that night did Loki crawl into bed and kiss his brother, king, leader and lover, good night...


End file.
